A Blushing Natsu
by SethStriker
Summary: After finding out Natsu loves Lucy, she decides to play with Natsu's feelings for her! Making him blush every time she does something that makes Natsu's heart beat really fast. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1

**NATSU'S P.O.V**

"Ugh… Happy, what am I gonna do?" I shouted, throwing my hands up in aggravation.

"Romance is so complicated! I wish I could understand it better!"

"What's the matter Natsu?" The blue exceed asked, tilting its head in confusion.

"It's about Lucy…" I sighed as he sat down next to me.

"Lucy, everything's always about Lucy! She's the thing that wakes me up in the morning and she's the thing that keeps me going through a hard battle. Lucy's the most beautiful, the most amazing and the most… wonderful girl I've ever met. I… I'm in love with Lucy." I admitted.

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

I was going to see if Natsu wanted to go on a job, honest! But when I heard my name I just had to find out what was going on! I mean, wouldn't you?

"What's Natsu yelling about?" I muttered more to myself than to anyone in particular, as I stood outside Natsu's house.

"Plue!" My nikora yelped excitedly, a little too excited.

He'd give us away if he wasn't careful!

"Shh! Plue, keep it down! Let's just sit here and listen for a second," I said to him quietly as I listened from the window.

"Come on Natsu! You should tell Lucy!"

"No! I can't tell Lucy! Are you crazy!?" Natsu yelled looking at Happy in shock.

What? Why can't he tell me! What could be so bad that he couldn't tell me!?

"But why?" Happy continued softly, his voice layered with concern.

"Because Happy, what if Lucy doesn't… ya know…" Natsu started, blushing at whatever thought he had going through his head right now.

"What do I know?" The blue exceed asked smiling softly as he looked up at him still blushing.

" I love Lucy okay! If I didn't we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Natsu exclaimed in a whisper.

I heard his words. It made my heart beat really fast. I gasped, not really meaning too, but I did. It was so much to take in! Natsu is in love with me!? He loves me?! For how long? And why!? Why would he love me when he someone like Lissana is around?

"Pun-" My white spirit began.

Thankfully, I grabbed his mouth before he could give a way our position.

"Shh!" I hushed him, still wanting to listen.

"Yeah, sorry Happy … I'm just not sure what to do…" Natsu sighed, looking truly distressed.

I don't know why, but I just never imagined Natsu

to be the kind of guy who would be so confused over a girl… namely me! I guess he hides it well.

"So Natsu, why do you lo~ve her?!" He asked while rolling his tongue.

"Why do I love her?" Natsu started, repeating what Happy apparently asked.

Hearing Natsu saying he loves me just sounds more wonderful every time he says it!

"I dunno… maybe cause when I look at her I can't stop myself from blushing? Or cause when she laughs my heart jumps? I don't know…" Natsu finished, smiling dreamily.

W-wow… I didn't know he f-felt that way about me…

"But I can't tell her! I might ruin our friendship! Besides, I'm sure she likes someone else… like Loke, or Gray…" Natsu sighed interrupting my thoughts.

HE THINKS I LIKE LOKE?! THAT GUY IS A TOTAL FLIRT WHO TALKS TO ANY HOT GIRL HE SEES! OR GRAY?! EW! HE STRIPS NAKED, HE'S MEAN TO JUVIA, HE SOLD OUT NATSU TO THAT DAPHNE SCIENTIST TO STOP A DRAGON ROBOT, AND HAPPENS TO BE THE LAST GUY I WOULD EVER DATE!

"Besides, I have tried leaving hints…but she doesn't really notice them..." I thought he was acting strange

"I wished I had the courage to tell her…" He sighed.

"Pun!" Plue shouted, pointing to itself confidently.

"What's that? You've got a plan?" I asked, my eyebrow raising.

"Okay but tell me at the apartment!" We left for my apartment.

Back at my apartment I sat talking to Plue and waiting to hear this amazing plan that he has.

"Okay Plue, what's your plan?" I asked suspiciously.

"Puu puu puuunnn!" He answered, in a very lengthy explanation.

"Hmm… that is a good plan. Let's see how much he really likes me!" I agreed, grinning evilly. "Besides, a little blushing never hurt anyone!"

"Pun!" Plue yelped.

At The Guild

I saw Natsu at the guild looking for a new job to go on.

Now it's time to put my plan into action!

"Hey Natsu-!" I made it look like I tripped on something, making sure I pushed Natsu to the ground and landed on top of him.

"Lucy, are you okay?" Natsu asked, his voice full of worry.

"Thanks for catching me Natsu," I whispered right in his ear.

"N-n-no problem L-l-lucy!" He yelped, obviously noticing our position and blushing furiously.

He sat up quickly, helping me up with him.

"Tha- oh!" I cried, falling into his arms.

"Y-you okay?" He asked, blushing even more.

"Now that you're here…" I whispered, so quietly that he could barely hear it.

"W-what was that!?" He gasped, shocked.

"Huh? I didn't say anything," I replied innocently.

"Oh…" He muttered quickly.

"Umm, Natsu? Are you planning on letting go of Lucy anytime soon?" Erza asked, clearing her throat.

"What!? O-oh! R-right!" He agreed, blushing again, before letting go. "Sorry Lucy…"

He rubbed his head in embarrassment and… I was really wishing that Erza let Natsu hold me.

"Haha, no problem Natsu!" I replied smiling.

"Oh how about going on this job Lucy?"

JOB POSTER:

Wanted! Defeat Fire Demons terrorizing village.

Reward is 560,000 Jewel and a silver Spirit Key

"Okay Natsu let's do it!" I grabbed Natsu and we ran out the guild to my apartment to do phase two of the plan.

At the apartment

"Lucy hurry up!" He yelled out.

"Okay I'm ready!"

"Finally it's about tim-m-m-m-m-m-m-e" He started stuttering when he saw my outfit. I was wearing a red strapless dress that revealed the cleavage of my huge breasts, with black stockings and a very, very small mini skirt. My hair was done in a ponytail with a flower hair tie. I could have sworn that I saw blood coming out of Natsu's nose.

"You like what you see?" I said in a seductive voice.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh" He was stuttering and his face was as red as Erza's hair.

"Come on Natsu let's get going!"

"Uh, what about Happy?"

"He said he was going to go on a mission with Wendy and Carla."

"Okay." Obviously liking the outfit I was wearing.

Timeskip – At a hotel near the village

The room we were staying in had only one bed, which gave me an idea.

"Natsu?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"Since there's only one bed, do you think we could sleep together?" The minute I finished that sentence, his face was really red.

"Wait! You mean me and you? Together? In the same bed?"

"Oh come on Natsu! You always sleep in my bed with me so what's the problem?" I pouted.

"No problem! All right if you want to…" The two of us got into bed but Natsu turned to face the wall.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yes?" He turns around and I went closer to him and held him in an embrace.

"Can we stay like this? You're really warm…"

"UH-uh-uh-uh-uh okay!" He hesitantly grabs hold of my waist and pulled me closer to him. His face was a darker shade of red.

"Goodnight Natsu…"

"Goodnight Lucy…" This is too much fun! I know I should probably stop, but I really want to have some more fun before telling him. I actually do feel the same way about him to. He's handsome, strong, kind, caring, and he's always been there for me when I needed someone. So I'll tell him after I have my fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**NATSU'S P.O.V**

"Ugh…" I moaned as I sat up on the bed.

It was really late, about 3 in the morning, maybe? I was really tired, if it hadn't been for a certain blonde, I would've just went right back to sleep.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy muttered as she shook my arm several times.

Of course, it had to be Lucy.

"Lucy? What's up?" I replied, instantly waking up.

"Nothin' really. But can we talk?" She asked timidly.

I wonder what's on her mind? She's usually more outspoken and she has acted pretty strange lately.

"Sure," I said. The both of us sat up on the bed and her head rested on my shoulder.

"Thanks…" She mumbled.

"Sure. What'd ya want to talk about?" I wondered aloud.

"Well…" She sighed, her head drooping further. "I-I just don't know if I can keep going…"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You, Erza and Gray are getting stronger everyday! B-but… I…" She sobbed, her had was on my chest. I nearly imploded right then and there! My face must have been redder than Erza's hair.

"L-lucy! Umm…" I stuttered, shaking my head swiftly. "Don't say that! You're really strong! You're one of the strongest people I know! Please don't say things like that!"

"Y-yeah," She replied, looking up at me as she wiped her tears. "T-thanks Natsu…"

"Y-yeah! N-no problem…" I mumbled, blushing even more then I already was.

"I'm gonna go to back to sleep," Lucy whispered, winking at me before she left. "Goodnight Natsu."

Why'd she wink!? What was that all about!? Ugh… girls are so confusing.

"G-g-goodnight!" I yelped, sighing with relief before collapsing onto my pillow.

**The Next Morning**

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

I woke up to find Natsu still holding on to me. And to my surprise, he was blushing in his sleep! I couldn't help but giggle. Then an idea popped into my head. I got everything ready and the minute Natsu started to wake up, I pretended to still be asleep, waiting for his reaction.

**NATSU'S P.O.V**

I started waking after suddenly feeling something in my hands. It was something really soft but firm. It took me a minute to realize that I was groping Lucy's big breasts!

"Aaaaahhhh!" I fell out of bed. I was groping Lucy's breasts! My hands were inside of Lucy's nightgown and groping her breasts! I'm glad that she was asleep. Lord knows what she would do if she was awake for that!

**LUCY'S P.O.V**

I giggled slightly when I heard him yelp in surprise! It was priceless! Though I kind of enjoyed him touching my voluptuous chest.

"Mmm, (yawn) Natsu what's wrong?" I pretended to act like I woke up.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong Lucy! Uh, I'm just gonna get ready!" He ran to the restroom to get himself ready. I started giggling quietly. The look on his face! This was too much fun! But now it's time to get serious! We have to save a village. But I'll find a way to get Natsu all flustered one way or another!

**TIMESKIP**

It was sunset by the time we arrived at the village and met with the chief at the entrance.

"Halt! Who are you?" The chief asked.

"You wanted mages to help you defeat fire demons terrorizing your village?"

"Oh yes of course! Sorry about that! We've been suspicious of outsiders lately due to these events!"

"No worries! So, when due these things come here to attack the village?"

"Always at night. So until then, come! You two lovebirds must be exhausted from your trip!" The minute he finised that sentenced, Natsu blushed really hard!

"Is something wrong young man?"

"No! Nothing's wrong! (clears throat) let's just go!"

"Very well." He showed us to a room for us to use until the demons come.

"Hey Natsu?"

"Yes Lucy?"

"I'm gonna change so no peeking!" I said in a very seductive voice.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh…" I winked at him before going into the bathroom. Maybe I should try something that will make Natsu really blush red. Then again, it's almost night time and we need to be ready for the fire demons, even though I know that Natsu can just eat the flames of the demons and I can send for Aquarius to use her water magic (and then get yelled at for interrupting her date), there's still the leader Berial to deal with and he might not be so easy.

A few minutes later

I was ready for battle, using the same outfit I wore when we first left, and once again, Natsu had a bloody nose, only this time I saw it. I couldn't help but giggle at his expression.

"Uh Lucy?"

"Yeesss?"

"Don't you think you should wear something more…"

"More what?"I said while walking closer to him and wiping his bloody nose. As I wiped Natsu's nose, I noticed that he was looking at the cleavage of my chest.

"Well…?

"Fairy Tail mages!" The chief came in panicking.

"What's wrong chief?"

"The fire demons! They're here!" The both of us ran out the door and saw the demons wreaking havoc.

"Chief get the villagers to safety!"

"Understood!"

"While you do that, Natsu and I-"

"EH?!" By the time I told the chief to evacuate Natsu ate most of the fire demons. I should have known that Natsu could just handle this alone, that was, until the leader came. It was a giant centaur like monster, with wings, it's skeleton showing, and had horns on its head.

"It's huge!"

"We faced bigger! Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" Natsu charged in with a punch but the leader returned Natsu's punch with his own. Natsu was sent flying towards a house.

"Natsu!"

"I'm okay. "

"Why didn't you try to eat his flames?"

"I couldn't. The flames of this monster is very similar to mine!"

"Eh?! How?!"

"I don't know but if it has the same fire as me I can't use any of my attacks unless that monster isn't on fire." Then it hit me.

"That's it!"

"What's it?"

"You've just given me an idea." I kissed Natsu's cheek and got Aquarius's key as well as Scorpio's. Natsu just froze and blushed at the quick kiss and placed his hand on his cheek. Looking dumbfouned. I managed to find some water in a nearby river.

"Now open Gate of the Water Bearer! Gate of the Scorpion! Aquarius! Scorpio!" The two spirits appeared side by side.

"We Are! Yeah!"

"What is it you want?"

"I need you two to put out that monster's fire! But before that Aquarius!"

"What?" I whispered into her ear about Natsu being my boyfriend (even though it hasn't happened yet) so that Aquarius will at least respect me.

"Well well well! It's about time!"

"All right! You ready?"

"Yeah!" Aquarius exclaimed and got her urn ready to attack.

"Yeah! Sand Buster!"Scorpio gets down on his four limbs, in a stance which is reminiscent of a real scorpion's, and then points his scorpion-like stinger at the fire demon leader. A large amount of sand is then fired from it in the form of a powerful sand tornado which moves towards the demon in a line and strikes it with great blunt power. Eliminating most of the fire on its body.

"My turn." Aquarius releases a powerful jet of water from her urn which hits the leader and eliminated the remaining flames.

"Natsu! You're up!" He shakes his head and charges in.

"Fire Dragon's Crimson: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu swiped his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages the leader, incinerating Berial completely.

"They did it!" One of the villagers yelled out and the rest cheered for the defeat of the fire demons. I was so happy that we beat the demons, I decided that I should give Natsu his own reward.

**What kind of reward does Lucy plan to give Natsu? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Final Chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**NATSU'S P.O.V**

Everyone cheered for us. They were so happy that we defeated the demons. Then something happened. Something I never expected.

"NATSU! WE DID IT!" She yelled running into my arms and kissing me. My face must have been several different shades of red. The kiss lasted for about 5 minutes and she pulled away to look at Aquarius.

"It's about time little girl. Nice job on getting a boyfriend." Aquarius said while holding Scorpio's arm.

"B-b-but we ar-aren't…"

"We Are! We better get going Lucy! Yeah!" The two spirits disappeared. Lucy turned her attention back to me.

"Is something wrong Natsu?"

"W-w-w-well y-y-y-you j-j-just…"

"Just what?" Before I could answer, the chief leader walked towards us.

"Thank you very much you two!"

"No problem. Right Natsu?"

"Uh, r-r-right."

"And as promised, 560,000 jewels! And a silver key!" The chief handed Lucy the sack of money as well as the silver key.

"(Gasp) This is the key for the dragon spirit! Draco!" She was really excited about the key. She told me that she'd been looking for that key for a while now. I couldn't help but smile.

"Mmm. This key was originally owned by the 1st leader of this village and has been passed down from generation to generation. But seeing that you have two of the Zodiac keys, I hereby bestowed this key to you.

"Thank you very much." Lucy bows in gratitude.

"Now then let's celebrate!" The villagers yelled out in agreement. In almost no time the village had prepared a feast for us. Food was set. The villagers were dancing in joy. All that was missing was Lucy who apparently needed to change out of her clothes and into some new ones. I never really understood why Lucy has to have so many outfits like Erza and her armors. But I guess it's a girl thing. But I wanted to check on Lucy since she was taking so long so I went back to the house that we were using.

When I got there I heard her laughing and talking to Plue about something. I crept over to the window, crouching under the window so I can hear their conversation. I know eavesdropping is bad, but still, I was curious!

"This too much fun Plue! I can't believe the look on his face when I kissed him! Though I really enjoyed kissing Natsu so much! I am so glad that you help me plan this! It's so much fun getting him flustered and see his red face. Natsu being in love with me is the best thing ever! But…maybe we should stop now…I really want to tell him that I love him…"

"Pun! Pun pun pun!"

"What's that? One more time?"

I got up and walked away, but I could help thinking, why the hell is she doing this!? And how does she know I love her? Then it hit me.

"That's right! She must have overheard me talking to Happy!" I said, finally understanding.

That's why she's been flirting with me! This is why she said all that stuff! And she's probably the one who put my hands on her breasts so it made it look like I was groping them.! I knew it!" My eyes were burning with anger.

"I'm so gonna get her for this. Even though I enjoyed the kiss, it's payback time." I said rubbing my head in embarrassment.

I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut!

"Natsu? Is that you?" Lucy said from right inside the house. She opened door and blushed as I noticed her in a very revealing outfit that the villagers apparently made her. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought… or harder, depending on how you see it…

"Umm, h-hey Lucy, what's up?" I asked smiling.

"W-well… can you come in?" Lucy continued.

"Of course," I replied, going inside the house.

I walked in and sat down beside her.

"Well, I was thinking about the time we've spent together on this mission. And… I realized…" Lucy muttered slowly.

"Y-yeah?" I said, hoping to hurry her along as my face heated up again.

"You are the most amazing person I've ever met. You're brave, bold, exciting, an amazing mage…" She told me, walking her fingers up my chest.

I tried not to blush as she crept closer to me, pushing me up against the side of the tent.

"And really handsome." She finished.

"I-I… u-umm, uh… I…" I blushed more then I have in my entire life, and fell back onto the ground.

"Natsu! NATSU!? Oh my God! I killed him! His heart exploded!" She screamed, laying on my chest and making me blush even more, hopefully she didn't notice. "Oh Natsu! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to… I just was so happy! About you being in love with me and I just… I…"

It was too much though. I just couldn't hold it in. I broke out into a grin and started to giggle.

"Natsu Dragneel! Are you faking!?" Lucy cried.

"N-noho!" I giggled weakly, opening my eyes and grinning wider.

"NATSU!" She shouted, slapping me in the face.

"Oww! Hey, what was that for?" I yelled, holding my face.

"I was really worried about you!" She mumbled, slapping my arm lightly.

"Yeah, well it's payback for everything you've done this week!" I told her.

"What!? You knew!?" Lucy gasped.

"Yeah! I heard you and Plue talking!" I exclaimed, a little angrily.

"Oh." She said blushing.

"See? Not so fun, huh?" I noted.

"No. Sorry about that…" She sighed, looking down at her lap.

"So… umm… when did you find out?" I muttered, blushing as I said it.

"Find out what?" She asked, obviously confused.

"That… umm… I… uh…" I stuttered nervously.

"That you loved me?" She said, continuing my question.

"Y-yeah…" I admitted, blushing.

"When you were talking to Happy. I guess we both better stop that, huh?" She said, obviously meaning the eavesdropping.

"Haha, yeah…" I agreed, rubbing my head as I blushed for the umpteenth time today.

"Hey Natsu?" Lucy whispered.

"Yeah Lucy?" I breathed back.

"I do have one other secret I've been meaning to tell you…" She sighed, blushing again.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I wondered aloud.

"I love you too," Lucy admitted, smiling.

"Really!?" I asked shocked.

"Yep," She answered.

"Wow…" I sighed, blushing again.

"Ya know what?" Lucy asked me grinning.

"Hmm?" I murmured, still a little shocked from her confession.

"You look really cute when you blush," She said, leaning in for a kiss.

I grinned, blushed and kissed back, by bringing wrapping my arms around her fragile waist. She did the same but wrapped her arms around my neck. I guess things worked out after all.


End file.
